Love Never Dies
by Jackson O. Frost
Summary: Sollux has hyphema and he is currently dating Aradia who gives him a seeing-eye dog and Eridan lives in his neighborhood and is crushing on Sollux really hard, so hard that he steals Sollux's seeing eye dog and Sollux and Aradia post posters all over town with "Have you seen this dog?" with contact numbers on it- little do Sollux and Eridan know Aradia is cheating on Sollux


Erisol

You take a deep breath. Its now or never. You jump over the fence as the streetlight flickered. "Oh my god, what am I doing" you mumble to yourself as you creep over the lawn. The dog starts barking, oh shit, oh shit this isnt good. You snap your hands over its jaw as you pick it up and ran away, as fast as your legs can carry you.  
Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are stealing your half-blind neighbor's seeing-eye dog in frantic hopes of getting his number.

The dirty blonde male satup, awoken by his dogs barking. He frowned unable to see anything in the darkness of the room. He stumbled out of bed, trying to navigate his way out. He ran into his bed stand and fell.  
Sollux instead fumbled for his cell phone, calling up his girlfriend. He listened to it ring, hoping it wasn't to late.

Aradia answered the phone almost groggily "Sollux? What is it?" he said, her voice irritated.

"Oh sweet lord what have I done" Eridan said as he hid the dog in his apartment room.  
"they had better post posters tomorrow".

"a-aradia, I-I think thomethingth horribly wrong" he breathed out. "bumble bee wath barking but then the thtoped and now I can't find her" he said as he finally got out of his house to his dogs fenced off area.

"did you check backyard? were you sure to lock him in?" She asked halfheartedly.  
"maybe she wandered off!"

"yeth...thhe w-wath locked in" he was desperate, without that dog he couldn't do much of anything.

"don't worry Sollux we'll post some posters tomorrow, hopefully someone has found him- I'll go knocking at doors- do you want to come along?"

"o-ok..." sollux sat down on his steps.

Aradia came the next day with blattered posters. She held Sollux's hands and lead him around town, posting posters and giving them out  
finally they began knocking from house to house.

Sollux felt like something was missing, aradias heart just wasn't in it. "you know...you don't have to do this"  
He squinted in an attempt to see better.

"Oh no Sollux you cant do it without your dog," Aradia made unnecessary trips to some guy's house, before she finally ended up knocking on Eridan's door.  
just then her phone rang  
"hang on Sollux, can you do this by yourself? gotta take this call"

Sollux nodded as he felt for a door bell. Apron not finding it he just knocked, holding one of the papers in his hand.

"hey, how can I help-" Eridan opened the door just a teensy bit-there was the sound of a dog barking in the distance - his eyes got really big as he slammed the door "OH MY GOSH IM NOT READY FOR THIS" he wheezed as he leaned across the door "go away no one's home" he said franticaly.

Sollux frowned on the other side. Honestly he had liked eridan since 7th grade. "I am um sorry for bothering you" now that he was fully awake he could hide his lisp. He turned to walk away but fell down the 4 stairs that led to eridans house. He let out a small squeak after landing.  
"oh shit oh shit," Eridan heard the racket as he burst out the room and stumbled down the stairs.  
"hey, you okay buddy?"  
Eridan pulled him up gingerly.

Sollux winced as eridan helped him up. "yeah...just fine" he grumbled. Eridan spotted the mess of papers that sollux had dropped when he fell.  
Eridan Ampora  
"shit, why are you wandering around alone?" Eridan asked, holding him up against his chest- though Sollux was a crap ton taller than him.

"I sorta lost my seeing eye dog" he looked around squinting. "i seem to have dropped all my papers tho" a faint blush crossed his cheeks.

Eridan helped him pick the papers up, and gave them back, holding his hands all through the while.  
"what- you-.. you look a little red-"

"oh um...must be the sun" sollux smiled slightly, blushing deeply

"fine- wht are you lookin for anyway, maybe... maybe I can help.." Eridan flushed, knowing he was telling Sollux an outright lie. He held Sollux around the waist and lead him iinside.  
"HAHHA" Eridan said loudly  
"last night I found a dog wanderin' around"

Sollux squinted, atempting to see the inside of his house. "really? Can I see them?"

"uh" Eridan hesitated. God this was so stupid- "fine" Eridan tried to pull out the dog and it bit his hands  
"OWW" He mumbles

"shhh bumble bee" sollux kneeled down, gently petting the dogs head.  
"Is that your dog?" Eridan flushed, washing his hands  
Eridan watched him

Sollux nodded as the dog walled around him, "thank you" he was still blushing deeply

"h-hey n-no problem" Eridan flushed, walking toward Sollux and patting his shoulder

Sollux bent down and picked up his dog then stood up.

"wait are you leavin' " Eridan asked

"well...I don't want to be a burden"

"no, you can stay if Aradia is too busy for you" Eridan leaned closer-

Sollux smiled softly, "she's on the phone...so I guess I can stay for abit"

"yeah, d'you want somethin to eat?" Eridan looked at his glazed eyes

"sure...what do you have" he squinted, looking at what little he could see of eridan.

"we have some honeycake" Eridan said, though in truth he had baked that last night  
in preparation

Solluxs face instantly brightned, "I'd love a piece" he always had loved honey, it was his favorite.

Eridn happily sliced him some cake and gave him a huge chunk, noticing how ridiculously thin he looked

He squinted as he attempted to locate the piece. He found it and practically ate the entire piece in one bite.

Eridan grabbed another slice and decided it was best to spoonfeed him. Hi older brother, Cronus had always babied him so Eridan was also somewhat of an overly sweet, loving guy, if you managed to get past the mean, crabby exterior-

Sollux blushed deeply and ate it. He was only so skinny cause he only ate things that had honey in them, everything else was to bland and dull.

"I'm a great cook" Eridan bragged, only for Sollux to hear  
"I can take.. so much.. better care of you.."  
he said, almost selfishly

"um...Ed?" he turned and looked at him. "I-I think I should be going..."

"yeah, you're probably right" Eridan croaked as he helped him out

"thank you" he hugged him gently before trying to pinpoint were aradia was.

Ch 2

Chapter Text  
Eridan tapped Aradia on the shoulder. "Hey. Your blind boyfriend's been wanderin around without you," Eridan said dryly. "he found the dam dog"

Sollux was looking for aradia, just abit disturbed by eridan, was he flirting with him?

Eridan pushed back all hopes of ever being with Sollux whenever he saw Aradia- because damn- damn she was hot and gorgeous. She smiled sweetly as she pulled Eridan into the corner- "You've been hitting on my boyfriend since highschool, Ampora" She said, a bit darkly despite her sweet smile. "That's low. Even for you. Stealing his dog? really?"  
Eridan looked down and felt ashamed. "I'm sorry." he mumbled.  
"You had better back off-" Aradia said, tossing her long, beautiful hair, like Vriska always does- "fine. I'm sorry" Eridan sighed

Sollux had his dog lead him to aradia. He grabbed her hand, pulling her away from eridan. "there you are"

Eridan had turned his back as lower lip trembled just a tiny bit

He didn't notice eridan till his dog started barking. "oh hey Ed, is that you" he squinted at him. "why so sad?" he dropped het hand and put it on eridans shoulder instead, turning him into a hug

"M' not sad, my tooth hurts" Eridan lied grumpily as he fumbled in his pockets to make sure he had gotten a copy of Sollux's number-  
"yeah, see you guys both" Eridan said as he started to make for his apartmert room, grumbling just the tiniest bit.

Sollux nodded and took aradias hand again. "see ya around" he called out.

Eridan had already got himself inside his room when Sollux and Aradia left. He sulked for a good two hours before he managed to get himself moving  
Then he noticed on the side table that Sollux had left his dog collar.

Sollux was back in his house, listening to blood on the dance floor.  
Eridan decided not to call him as he headed for bed that night, though he sent Sollux a message  
"you left your dog collar here,"

Sollux jumped at the vibration, cursing aloud cause he couldn't see well enough to read it. He called up aradia to see if she had texted him.

Eridan had not anticipated a reply, and turned off his phone. He put on his scarf and went outside, deciding to do some shopping  
Aradia wouldnt answer her phone

Sollux frowned and got up, it wasn't to late so she shouldn't mind a quick visit, right? He took his dog abd headed out

Eridan was passing by the mechanic and saw Aradia there- he fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose and squinted at her-  
was she with that guy again?  
"nevermind, Eridan, its none of your bussiness,"  
Eridan reminded himself as he walked faster

Eridan saw sollux in the distance, heading that way, conviniently also towards aradias. He looked tired as shit yet worried.

Eridan avoided him but the dog refused to ignore him and ran in his direction.  
The dogs sudden burst of speed pulled sollux down, falling face first in perfect veiw of aradia and the mechanic

Eridan ran to get him and the dog and helped him up- "you okay?" he asked

"ow..." he rubbed his chest gently and also his face. "yeah...bumblebee" he called out as the dog ran in to aradia. "lead me to were my dog went please"

" I have your dog right here," Eridan said kindly, dusting him in the pants- Aradia saw him but ignored him completely

"oh thanks...could you perhaps lead me in the correct direction towards ad?"

"A- what- whe's right there- hey-" Eridan was mumbling "I'm not supposed to talk to you-" Eridan said hurriedly as he made him face Aradia's direction- "you walk straight there, but she is with someone- Eridan pushed him forward

Sollux walked forward, "what do you me-" they came into focus sorta, causing him to stop instantly. His vision floating more with tears as he turned and ran out, not caring as he ran into things. He ran into eridan also, only pushing him out of the way as ge ran off, not caring if it was the middle of the street either

Eridan watched him ran off and strived not to lose his temper- Aradia and Equius were only talking, but Sollux might of have overheard something-

Sollux quickly got lost with out his dog. He nearly got hit a few rimes and eventually opted for laying in the road, absently staring up

Eridan slowly followed him, pulled him up and sat both of them down on a street bench. "what's going on?" Eridan expected Sollux to yell at him.

Sollux simply curled up, crying into his knees. "w-whyd you m-move me"

"you're gonna get hit. Whats goin' on"

"m-maybe I want to" he mumbled as he slincked out if the chair and into the rode again. "now don't touch me"

"fine if you're gonna be a je- baby toward it" Eridan stood  
"im off"

Sollux didn't care what he said. He heard a car coming towards him so he no longer needed to listen to him.

"will you sit down"  
Eridan huffed and pulled him down again.

He sat back down, frowning as the car passed, his chance to end it passed. "what the fuck do you even want" he was still crying as he spoke

Eridan pushed his hands into his pocket and pulled out tissues,  
wiping away Sollux's tears

A bright blush crossed his cheeks, "e-Ed..."

Eridan wasn't paying attention, his face was really close and his eyes were so blu, so blue, he was inches away from Sollux as he continued to wipe off the other's tears  
"don't cry..."

Sollux wanted nothing more then to be cuddled and hugged and comforted at this point.

Eridan pulled an arm around him and embraced him, slowly rocking his body

He nuzzled closer, crying into eridans shoulder.

"what's happened.." Eridan murmurred

He stayed silent for abit, "I-I...It just...so quick...they were talkin...a-and she...and eq..." he stopped there

"what? what did they do?" Eridan asked breathlessly

"they were banging" he breathed out.

"holy fuckin' cow" Eridan gaped at Sollux"are you sure- y-youcant even see!"

"no t-they were talkin about it...believe it or not m-my hearings pretty food" he hid his face again

"oh God.." Eridan breathed "you wanna go back to your apartment?"

He shook his head no, "preferably somewhere that won't remind me of her"

"then where?" Eridan asked

"m-maybe...your place" he mumbled

Ch 3

Chapter Text  
"sure, sure" Eridan mumbled, holding him up

Eridan held his hand all through the while, leading him back to his apartment

Sollux held back, a faint blush crossing his cheeks

Eridan made him sit down on the couch before pulling his hand awkwadly

"I'm sorry," Eridan mumbled, looking down  
"I should get you some food"

Sollux shook his head no, "I'm fine"

"water?" Eridan asked, leaning on the far side of the couch

"I'll go for water" he smiled softly

"hang on" Eridan stood and walked off.  
Eridan came back holding a tray laden with snacks. "...not sure what you wanted" he mumbled  
he handed Sollux a glass full of water.

Sollux took the glass and drank the liquids in it. "do you hove anything with honey?"

"I have like.. honey soaked lemons- or honey chocolate cake.. but I had a little help with that one- and I have honey graham pie" Eridan was droning on with a monotonous voice, hoping he wouldnt bore Sollux to death. He went away and came back with the food.

Sollux squinted, attempting to pinpoint the food he wanted. "can I have what you gave me earlier...or is that gone?"

"yes, you can have that along with these," Eridan said preparing the slices-  
He kept on giving Sollux symphetic, longing glances

Sollux had no clue about the glances. All he new was eridan was helping out alot more then aradia ever did, wich was part of the reason he was so skinny, it was rather hard to make foods with honey when he lacked sight. "thank you" he smiled softly

"say AAH" Eridan babied him a bit, because thats what his borther Cronus was like- and Eridan was so happy to at least have someone with him FINALLY- and the awesome part was, it was with the guy he liked.. He had no idea Sollux could tell that he was staring

Sollux blushed slightly, he used to do the same with his older brother because he was mentally challenged. He opened his mouth, going ahh. He was actually quite adorable.

Eridan smiled and drizzled more honey onto the cake. He licked his lips- even being spoonfed, Sollux was a messy eater- He laughed a little- Eridan was practical and had brought baby wipes.

Sollux let out a little adorable nom with every bite he took from eridan. He was attempting to focus on eating but his mind drifted, curious as to what eridan looks like. He squinted at him, disappointed because he still couldn't see him that much.

Eridan let out a little laugh. "what are you squintin' at?" He smiled, showing his straight braced teeth- He wiped at Sollux's face

"just trying to see what my night in shining armed looks like" he smirked

"what, who?" Eridan smiled as he looked around- "oh no who is it, I dont see anyone" Eridan smiled

"well I see one person vaguely...perhaps if they come closer I could see more of them"

Eridan laughed and hed Sollux's hands and moved them to his face, over his nose and eyelashes- He had removed his glasses and crept really close to Sollux, his huge blue eyes wandering over Sollux's once multicolored ones, now a dull black-

He blushed as he moved closer, moving his hands to gingerly touch his face. His hot breathes mixing with eridans.

Eridan smiled just the tiniest bit, his eyess were half drawn, then he slowly closed them, his mouth curved upwards in his fathomless smile- he sat there, waiting for Sollux to finish looking at his face- not exoecting anything to happen.

Sollux moved his hands down, hesitantly resting them on his chest as he leaned forward and kissed him with his heavenly soft, cloud like lips.

Eridan responded for just the tiniest bit, sighing just a little, before he gasped and pulled him gently away-  
"what are you doin' " he asked, his voice filled with surprise- his eyes stricken-

He looked down, "sorry..." he closed his eyes gently, preventing tears from falling.

"don't... don't play with my feelins'.." Eridan wheezed as he looked down- "I get it you love Aradia an'... an' not me.. I.. I love you a whole lot... but.. don't.." Eridan was mumbling, looking at him

He looked up at him, tears sliding down his cheeks, "I-Im th-thorry" he backed up a bit. He nearly fell over his couch. His lisp was showing because of how upset he was. He quickly turned to leave, not knowing where anything was, causing him to Fall over anything in his way. He couldn't see anything at all now since he was crying.

Eridan folowed him and made him sit down. "no don't cry.. d'you want me to call her right now?" Eridan asked. "I can tell you miss her"

Sollux quickly shook his head no, trying to get up again. He just wanted to be back home, where he knew where everything was, were he could cry himself to sleep. Truth was he actually loved this neighbor back, but felt it would be to soon to say anything. He continued with his pointless apologies.

"it's fine, I'm calling her right now" Eridan said, swiping away at the numbers-  
He held Sollux down as he cried, his other arm round his waist

"no pleathe" sollux sobbed out, covering his face with his hands.

"everythin' will bee fine poppet" Eridan said soothingly, petting his hair.  
Pretty soon, Aradia showed up and looked furious- sha gave Eridan two sharp, "well-deserved" slaps on both cheeks, thinking he had told Sollux something- "come on" she said to Sollux, pulling him up

"no don't touch me!" he pulled his hand away from her. He moved away from her, tears still sliding down his cheeks, how could he call her after he said no, even after he pleaded.

Eridan was rubbing his cheeks and watched the both of them. Aradia bit her lips and started to cry, angry tears, "fine, if you're going to be with this jerk than me, fine, I guess it's over!" she left in a hurry, slamming the door behind her-  
she had stopped crying by the time she left

Sollux looked down in shame, blaming himself for her hurting eridan. He honestly wanted to brake up before but didn't want to hurt her.

Eridan let out a sigh- "a-are you alright?" He held Sollux and sat him down- "I.. am so... fuckin'.. sorry" Eridan said shakily, almost breaking down in tears.

"I don't care about her...the can go die in a hole for all I care..." he sighed. "I'm thorry that the hit you..."

"It.. It doesnt even hurt" Eridan lied, holding his cheeks-"you can stay the night over- th-there's only one bed but I can sleep on the floor" Eridan said, looking at the darkening sky-

Sollux frowned, wiping his tears away. He gingerly touched eridans cheek. ""I can tell your lying"

Eridan flinched- "she's- she's pretty strong" Eridan mumbled, standing up. "Sol I- I'm goin to lend you some stuff for now"

Sollux nodded and sat down on the couch, "that's who I didn't break up with her before...I was sorta afraid...and didn't want to hurt her"

"it's fine.. you'll be back together by tomorrow" Eridan said kindly, pulling out nightclothes for him and folding them gently. He went into the bathroom and put a little ointment on his cheeks before preparing hot water for Sollux-

"but I don't want to...I don't nesisarily like her like that anymore" he sighed, not knowing were eridan went. "I can't like her like that because someone else Is the captor of my heart"

"who is the lucky lady?" Eridan said, folding some towels up, "I know who it is, he though. "is it someone I know?" he asked out loud, then thinking "It's Feferi, isnt it?" He knelt next to Sollux and started to untie his shoelaces. "take off your shoes, "

"no it's not exactly a female..." he helped take off his shoes.

"ohhh" Eridan smiled, thinking of Karkat- He rubbed Sollux's shoulder and helped him up- He helped Sollux toward the bathroom and helped him feel where all the things were in place. "Ill be outside if you need me," Eridan mumbled, flushing darkly before giving him the towels and scurrying outside.

Once he was gone he mumbled, "it's you" he then took his bath, cleaning off.

Eridan sat patiently outside, his ears perking up with every little noise. He had Sollux's clothes outside waiting.

Sollux Finished up and got up, examining his frail frame with his fingers.  
He gingerly touched the scars on his thigh before poking his head out. "um .. Where my clothes?"

Eridan's fingers tensed up as he held Sollux's change of clothes, his eyes closed as he thought about that kiss Sollux gave him earlier, He had felt it far stronger than Aradia's harsh slap- and the kiss was barely just a mere brush of their lips together- Eridan had never been kissed in his entire life- kissed like that at least- He stood and went in the bathroom, closing his eyes as he went in-

Sollux covered his thighs with the towel, not wanting eridan to see the scars

Eridan had his eyes away as he threw another towel onto his thin torso, leading him out as he sat the other down. Eridan dried off his hair before dressing him up nicely in the pajamas-" all warm now, " Eridan said, ruffling his hair-

He giggled and nodded, "there cozy" he hugged eridan gently and lovingly.

Eridan was surprised, but he hugged Sollux back, like how a big brother would hug his little brother- everythin Eridan did for Sollux was chaste and a bit subdued

Sollux smiled, "Ed... Thanks for all of this"

"it's fine." Eridan smiled, helping him up- He loved company, he had few enough as it was- He helped the other to his bed and tucked him in- Eridan sighed quietly, thinking how his perfume stuck to the bedsheets-

Sollux rolled over, patting the space next to him. "I'm not about to let you sleep on the floor, now come join me" his face flushed deeply

Eridan was pulling out a sleeping bag "I... It's fine I- can-" Eridan was mumbling, flushing darkly- he thought that Sollux felt sorry for him-

"pleeeaaase" he pleaded, "I want you to"

"fine," Eridan flushed, standing up and putting a pillow between them.

Sollux smiled at the thought of eridan sleeping with him. "thanks"

"Fine" Eridan said squeakily, covering Sollux in a separate set of blankets, leaving only one for himself- he looked outside, frost covering his windows

Sollux pulled eridan under his blankets, snuggling up closer

Eridan shuddered under the blanket. "It's goin to snow tomorrow," he mumbled as he embraved the pillow between them.

Sollux moved the pillow, pulling eridan further under his own pile of blankets

Eridan was half asleep, "whatchudoin' " he drawled "d'youwantsomefin?" he mumbled, pulling the closer to his own body.

"no I'm fine" he nuzzled closer, buzzing ever so softly

Eridan slowly nodded, drifting off, though he refused to fall deeply asleep in case Sollux needed anything

"I love you Ed" sollux mumbled as he drifted off, thinking the other was asleep

Eridan nodded almost lazily, thinking Sollux didn't know what he was saying- or just saying that out of spite from his recent break up. He patted Sollux's cheeks before he turned his back-

Solluxs eyes flung open, realizing the other was awake, "shit u thought you were asleep"

"It's fine," Eridan yawned, his accent showing now because he was so sleepy. His back was still turned as his eyes followed the snow that had begun to fall from the sky

Sollux nuzzled closet, pressed tightly against eridan.

The pillow was in between them, Eridan pushed it away and embraced Sollux, placing a very kind, very friendly kiss on his forehead. "go to sleep," Eridan said

He smiled and nuzzles closer, leening up so he could kiss eridans nose gently and lovingly

Eridan didn't flush, he thought all of those were done in a friendly manner. "Go to sleep," he repeated, awake by now, watching Sollux's face anxiously

He nodded, feeling hurt over how eridan didn't show much love back. He closed his eyes and turned around, all he wanted to do was snuggle

Eridan waited for a little- then turning his back and seeing how Sollux looked asleep, he leaned closer and kissed him on the lips- then he frantically moved away, covering his mouth, his face was furiously red, in his mind angry with himself for what he had just done

Sollux looked upset in his sleep, tear streaks on his face. He was asleep at that point.

"dammit, why do I love you" Eridan said, using his fingers to wipe off Sollux's tears, almost crying himself, thinkinf Sollux was crying over Aradia- Eridan adjusted his blankets and stole another kiss before moving away into his cold sleeping bag and falling asleep there,

Sollux awoke with that kiss, more tears running down his cheeks, thinking he just didn't want to be with him. He squinted, unable to see anything, "I'm thorry..." he mumbled sitting up. "I thould go...before my heart getth broken anymore...I with I didnt love you so much" je got up, not caring if he was heard or not, he then headed to the door, slipping out into the snowy night.

Eridan heard his fotsteps and folloed after him, taking with him all the scarves and coats he could get- He followed Sollux, and found him easily, because he had left tracks

He was under a tree, slowly getting covered in snow as he shivered. he didn't notice the other approach.

Eridan let out a hoarse breath, puffs of frost coming out- He was still in his pajamas as he tried to be very patient with Sollux. He dropped the coat and scarf and pulled Sollux into a hug

9:49pm  
Dave Solluxmitunapsiioniic Strider  
Sollux was shivering and his breathes shallow and labored. He weakly hugged back. He would cry again but the coldnes would only freeze the tears to his face.

Eridan lifted him up and helped him back to his apartment, bundling him in coats and scarves, back at Eridan's loft, Eridan sat him down and made him some hot chocolate- and then some honey milk tea, if he refused the chocolate

Sollux curled up in a little shaky ball. He would refuse both, not quite in the mood to do anything.

Eridan set them down and watched his face. "should I call her," he asked

"no" he stared forward absently, "I thought we've already been over this" he turned to look at him, "my heart belongs to another, who may I add, is very nice and understanding...and I thought they lobed me to...but now" he SNIFFLED, "now I'm just not sure"

Eridan massaged his forehead, not understanding. "who is this? Does she need a talking to? I'll talk to her-"  
"it's not a she...a-and I lice next to them..." he hoped eridan would catch on to his hints.

"what was that?" Eridan asked, patting his shoulder.

"I-I love you Ed, and no one else, you complete the other half of me, you are the captor of my heart, my solmate" je got a little puny towards the end but didn't care, as long As his message got threw

"..." Eridan gaped at him, squinting and fumbling for his glasses, wanting to get a better look at Sollux's face, wanting to see if he had on a straight face-

Sollux was blushing deeply but looked serious.  
"I-I shouldn't of said anything..."  
"sorry" he went to get up

Eridan held his hands. "n-no don't go,"

He sat back down, "I knew you wouldn't feel the same..." he wiped his cheeks as tears slid down them

"No, its.. its not that- y-you're just confused," Eridan flushed, thinking about all the time Sollux had bullied him back in highschool

"no, I-I have for awhile..." ho looked at him, his black eyes sad and hopefull, hoping the other would understand.

Eridan smiled just a tiny bit, looking and blushing really badly, "fine, lets go along with this, maybe I can make him truly fall in love with me" Eridan thought as he embraced Sollux too. " I love you too," He mumbled, almost crying

Sollux wiped eridans rears away. He hoped eridan believed him. "I love you more"

Eridan smiled at him, flushing. "so- are we a thing now? Or d'you want this to be secret-"

"let's be a thing" he smiled softly, a flush crossing his cheeks also

Eridan smiled at him and gave him a kiss, it was still a shy one though, since- well- He didn't exactly know how to kiss

Sollux instantly kissed back, smiling softly.

Eridan held onto his shoulder as his stomach squirmed, chest collapsing

Sollux looked at eridan, worry clutching at him

Eridan smiled brightly at him  
"im fine"

" good" he laid his head on eridans shoulder.

Eridan slowly stroked his har, cradling him against his chest

Sollux let out a yawn along with some soft gental caring buzzing

Eridan smiled as he pulled up Sollux and walked him back to bed-  
Eridan embraced him tightly

"you going to sleep with me now" he smiled with another yawn.

"yeah I will" Eridan said, blushing really badly, embracing him with shaking hands  
and arms

He embraced back, snuggling closer

Eridan let out yawn as he was still a bit to shy with Sollux. He closed his eyes- squinted them shut- because if he looked at Sollux any longer he would most probaby faint out of happiness

Sollux nuzzled closely, drifting off.

Eridan couldnt sleep, he kept on staring at Sollux's sleeping face

This time sollux was so much more relaxed, a faint smile on his lips

Eridan slowly blinked away, embracing Sollux tighter

Sollux nuzzled closer

Eridan smiled at his sleeping face and embraced him, so happy that his first relationship was with someone he really loved-

Sollux nuzzled closer, snoring softly.

Eridan kissed his forehead, dozing off

Sollux awoke first in a small panic, he didn't regognize his surroundings, WICH made ot worse

Eridan opened his eyes because of the rustling blankets- "Sol,?" he mumbled

He let out a sigh, "sorry for waking you"

"It's fine," Eridan smiled a little, moving away from him a bit, thinking his hugs made the other uncomfortable

He just nozzles closer, "I love you Ed"

"sure thing buddy" Eridan smiled, ruffling his hair.

He giggled and buzzed softly

Eridan lied on the far side of the bed- not really assured about Sollux's feelings for him/

Sollux noticed how far away he was and frowned softly.

Eridan rolled to Sollux and pinched his sides, kissing his cheeks, "are you still mad, about earlier?

He shook his head, kissing him back. "I love you to much to stay mad"

Eridan pinches his cheek and dared to kiss him again

He kissed back instantly

Eridan flopped a little, falling on him

He let out a moan into the kiss

Eridan had held on to him, a bit too tightly

Sollux decided against saying something, jr just continued kissing him.

Eridan was a bit overwhelmed by the kisses and he inhaled sharply, losing his breath a little

Sollux wrapped his legs around eridans waist, pulling him closer

Eridan let out a tiny sigh and held on to him closely, never breaking the kiss

Sollux moaned into the kiss again

Eridan leaned against him, holding his cheeks

Sollux smiled into the kiss

Eridan had on a small smile all through the while, though he thought he wasnt a good kisser.

Sollux took a quick breath before kissing him again

Eridan held on to him and got worried everytime he tried to break the kiss

"I love you" he mumbled into the kiss.

Eridan stopped the kiss suddenly and looked at him. "say that again"

"I love you"

"... since when" Eridan asked

"since...around nineth grade...so about a year ago" he looked up at him, "why?"

"nothin-" Eridan mumbled

He hugged him again

Eridan smiled to himself, embracing Sollux really tight

He embraced him tighter

"go to sleep," Eridan mumbled

"I just woke up tho" he whined

"well what d'you wanna do?"

He shrugged

"Wow," Eridan said "I'm sorry I'm so borin' " he whispered, feeling a bit off

"no your not boring, I'm just not sure if I wanna snuggle or do something else"

he snuggled closer, "to what?"

"to hug" Eridan mumbled "an'.. anythin' you want, really"

He hugged eridan and purred softly and lovingly

Eridan embraced him back, though he still shdered a tiny bit as he nuzzled into Sollux's neck

Sollux let out a sift moan as he nuzzled closer.

Eridan kissed his eyelids as he refused ro let go

Sollux blushes and looks at him when he was done, wishing he could see him better  
Eridan hid his head under his shoulder, still a bit shy

Sollux hugged him gently and lovingly

Eridan hid his face under Sollux's chest

Sollux raised an eyebrow at him, "Ed...what are you doing?"

"nottthiiiiiiin" He said, pretending to nuzzle Sollux there, his ears were red

Sollux let out another pur as his face flushed more

Eridan was shivering just a little under his pyjamas, he shamelessly huddled closer, the word "boyfriend" in his head kept on giving him butterflies in the stomach

It was abit odd feeling how skinny sollux was, his bones patruding out.  
Sollux smiled and rubbed eridans back some.

Eridan kept on flushing, "don't worry, we'll get you healthy soon enough" he giggled to himself

"hmm?" sollux looked down, "I'm perfectly healthy" he protested.

"you heard nothing" Eridan said, papping him

Sollux nuzzled closer to eridan.

Eridan held him closer and pushed back his hair again, wanting to see his eyes. "can we still cure it?" he asked, wanting to see his heterochromatic ones

"with risky surgery we might...but that could end in permanent blindness..." he sighed softly. He remembered how Much he had hated those eyes, yet here he is missing them all to much.

"can't we just... give you some antibiotics? How did you get that 8-ball fracture anyway?"

"ok...well...it wasnt to long ago...I was hanging with friends when this asshole vriska decided to announce that I like dudes...and there happened to be this one really homophobic douche named Dave...well he punched me and I fell back into oncoming traffic...thankfully no cars hit me but then he continued punching me, at that point I was a bloodied mess...but at some point the blood vessels in my eyes had popped. My vision was only slightly off at that point but I was afraid...no terrified...to say anything." silent tears fell down his face. "pretty stupid right"

Eridan wiped off his tears wth his fingers "don't cry, maybe we can still fix this," Eridan whispered, giving his face tiny kisses

"m-my doctor s-said it m-might be to l-late to r-reverse" he sobbed out, terrified of loosing his eyes completely.

Eridan kissed his eyelids again, more gently  
"It's goin' to bee fine" he whispered

Sollux sniffled as he let eridan gently kiss his eyelids. It actually helped releave sone of the pain in them.

"... you're goin... you're goin' to be alright," Eridan said, almost hoarsely as he pushed back the other's hair,

"o-ok" he breathed out, not quite convinced.

"are you tired?" Eridan asked, adjusting the blankets around him

"no 'm fine Ed"

"maybe we should just get up.. and.. watch movies?" Eridan slapped his forehead "wow okay that was dumb"

"ok...i can listen to a movie if you'd like?" he looked in his direction

"..fine... whad'ya wanna watch?" Eridan asked

Sollux shrugged softly, "I don't care"

"then why don't I just play somethin' on my phone" Eridan shrugged

"sure" he nuzzled closer to eridan, closing his eyes because the morning sun hurts them.

"alright" Eridan agreed, not quite sure what to play-

Sollux was just happy to be snuggled up with eridan, not necessarily caring about the movie

Eridan held on to Sollux, he felt his stomach grumble angrily

"go eat something Ed, I'll wait"

"no way" Eridan said, shuddering

"I can hear your stomach" he sighed "if I eat something will you"

"are you hungry?" Eridan asked

"no...but I'll eat for you...not alot. But some at least"

"we can just eat tomorrow, if your'e not hungry.."  
"no you need to eat"

"no" Eridan sneezed, "I got a cold an frostbite because of you, dummy"

Sollux frowned and hid his face in eds chest. He took a shaky breath. "I-I'm thorry"

"hehe its fine" Eridan mumbled, rubbing his feet together

He SNIFFLED and looked up at him, "n-n-no itth not" he had teats sliding down his cheeks, blaming himself all the way

"jesus I said it's fine" Eridan mumbled.  
"cry baby"

"I-itth not tho" he hid his face again, "I'm tho tho theory" he tryed to ignore the others last comment altho it was eating him inside. He quickly got up, "whereth your bathroom" if he was going to make fun of him he wouldn't cry infront of him then.

Erida held him up and helped him toward the bathroom, limping just a little because of his blue toes

Sollux closed him out, collapsing on the ground. His eyes burning from crying so much. He covered his face, trying to be as quiet as possible. He wished he was back at his house so he could feel the cool blade in his hand. So he could feel everything go blank after a few deep cuts. So he could stop being such a burden.

Eridan waited patiently outside, massaging his bruised feet

Sollux wouldn't come out until he stoped crying, until he got to clean himself up some. He had his nails dug into the soft flesh of his thighs as he slowly calmed down.

"are you done Sol?" Eridan asked, flushing

He shakily stood up, "almotht" he mumbled, washing of the blood from his thighs

"you sure Sol?" Eridan was starting to get worried

He finished cleaning off and came out, smiling softly. "positive"

Eridan was waiting outsitr, looking a bit pale

Sollux almost walked right into him but stopped, he squinted and looked at him. "is something wrong"

"nothin, Sol, cover your arms" Eridan said, flinching a little

"why?" he tilted his head slightly

"because it's cold" Eridan said, shaking

He rolled his black eyes and pulled the sleeves down

Eridan raised a brow and shuddered, "heater's broken"

"wanna go to my house, I got a heater there" he kneeled down and pet his dog. His dog was growling at him. "shuush bumblebee, don't growl at me"

Eridan watched them intently, anxiously  
"dont you want to stay" Eridan flushed

"well I just think you would be more comfee with a heater...especially since I made you get frostbite, it's the most I can do"

"I don't have a car..." Eridan flushed sheepishly. Truth was, his dad cut him off a while ago and Eridan was as broke as fuck.  
forever?

"I'm your neighbor, I'll Cary your ass there" he said as he grabbed a coat and threw it at eridan.

Eridan shuddered and put it on, turning off all his appliances

Sollux picked up eridan and went to his house, fallowing his dog.

Eridan's shoulders trembled, "p-put me down," his teeth chattered as he slid down, guiding Sollux downstairs- "it's really cold," Eridan licked his braced teeth

Sollux brought him to his house, it was much warmer. "better?" he wrapped a blanket around eridan

"yeah, better" Eridan flushed, a bit ashamed of himself because he looked a bit poor compared to Sollux

Sollux went up stares, "I'll be right down" he put away his stuff like his blades once up there.

Eridan fixed his torn cuffs a bit nervously, folding them up

Once he hid everything he went back down, abit more confident that eri won't figure out about it.

Eridan grinned at him nervously, licking at his braces

"so what ya wanna do" he smiled at him

"I don't know" Eridan said quietly, flushing again

Sollux went down, squinting as he tryed to locate him. "Ill go make food" he went into the kitchen. His dog looked at eridan, whining softly

"NO, IT'S FINE," Eridan stood up  
and helped him

"you just sit down and pet bumblebee" he closed the door, wanting to make a surprise brunch. The dog bit iris pants gently, trying to pull him towards the stairs.

Eridan staggered and followed after the dog  
"what's wrong?"  
he talked to the dog

It growled as it hit his door, scratching at it. It was worried about it's master so it was trying to get someone to see what he had been doing to himself.

"what d'you want me to do?" Eridan asked, bending down to pick it up

It scratched at the door again

Eridan reached out for the doorknob- "I guess it's fine, He wouldn't mind"

As soon as he opened it the dog ran in. It went to a cabinet in his personal bathroom, scratching at it again.

Eridan followed him, wondering what the dog was at. He opened the bathroom door, feeling a bit embarassed,

It bit the cabinet door handle, growling as he pulled it open. Inside were various pills and his razor blades and a pocket knife. There was also some blood in there

Eridan was aghast as his eyes grew bigger. He was so surprised that he didn't know what he was going to do for a second. He gathered up the blades but left the pills and threw them away

The dog let out a wimper and sat on the ground, watching him

Eridan swallowed and hurriedly closed the cabinet, picked up the dog and closed all the doors before running back downstairs

Sollux was just finishing up, laying the food on the table. "hows this?" he asked. He made honey pancakes and bacon.

Eridan licked his lips at the bacon, it had been a while since he had a good, full meal

"is something wrong Ed?" he sat down in his. Hair

Eridan looked so hungry, it was embarassing-  
"wow this looks good"

"Ed stop avoiding the question. Where were you when I came out and what's bothering you"

"what?" Eridan asked. "I went to the bathroom" he said smoothly, his eyes still on the food

Sollux looked at his plate of one honey pancake. "oh...well dig in"

Eridan happily obliged, and like Sollux he was a messy eater, getting honey dripping from his fingers that were once adorned with rings- now bare- he looked gratefully at Sollux

Sollux barely touched his, he only took a few bites from it. "there's some more in the kitchen"

Eridan's large eyes looked at him greatfully  
"thank you," he said sincerely, his voice not haughty nor mean,

Sollux smiled softly and lovingly. His dog whined at eridans foot.

Eridan gritted his teeth as he tried to pet the dog quiet

It whined again, wanting to help his master.

Eridan stood and tried to help Sollux, wondering what the dog wanted

Sollux looked at the dog, "shush bb" he pet it. It ran back over to eridan and pulled on his pants, back the way he had gone before.

"no," Eridan whispered at it "noo"

It whined and laid down. "Ed I'm going to go take bb for a walk, stay here" he got uP and brough his dog out

"But its so late at night" Eridan flushed.  
"can't I at least come with you?

"no, I'm only going out in my yard, but it's cold and you got frostbight..."

"it's... It's fine Sol... I'm... I'm a bit cold" Eridan said faintly

"be back in a few" he went to kiss eridan but missed

"Sol," Eridan mumbled as he tried to follow

Sol grabbed his hand, "fine you can come to the door way"

Eridan nodded and followed him, stumbling every now and then and cusing at his rigid foot

Sollux hugged eri before heading out

Eridan followed him outside

Sollux shivered and went back in after 2 minutes.

Eridan followed him back inside, giving him a tight hug

He hugged back

Eridan leaned on him a bit too heavily and nuzzled his neck

He almost fell but stayed up, nuzzling back

Eridan pulled him back into the couch and curled into a tiny ball on his lap, shuddering quietly

Sollux winced from the presure on his thighs but held him closely.

Eridan curled up tightly and rocked himself a little against the other's chest, feeling his heartbeat

He buzzed softly and smiled as he nuzzled closely

Eridan let out another stifled sniff and cough before continuing to nuzzle his new boyfriend,, smiling to himself. He wrapped his arms around the other's waist

Sollux wrapped his arms around hus beck, pulling him into a kiss.

Eridan shrank a little, sighing, his face immediately getting red, his heart starting to beat more frantically, more violently against his chest

Sollux smiled softly, his face also burning up

Eridan lost his balance on Sollux's lap and nearly fell off

Sollux pulled him closer

Eridan flopped against his chest and flushed "sorry" he mmbled

"it's fine" he smirked, pecking eridan again

Eridan smiled and embraced him, his face innocent

He nuzzled closer to him

Eridan rested his head on Sollux's lap and fell asleep

Sollux fell asleep next, cuddling eridan

Eridan's chest heaved and hiss breathing was a bit laboured at first

Sollux was abit worked but he drifted off

Eridan's grip on him was a bit too tight, and he shuddered badly, but he smiled in his sleep, because of Sollux

"Ed..." he winced as he moved. His eyes hurt even more now that he was trying to see. His thigh also stung

Eridan rolled off him, seeing how uncomfy he was. "SOl?"

"yes Ed?" he smiled softly

"you called me?" Eridan mumbled

"oh...sorry if I woke you up" he rubbed at hus eyes.  
Thursday

" d'you need anythin?" Eridan asked him

"nah I'm fine" he hugged him closely.

"you.. sure" Eridan shuddered a little, holding him close

"yeah...I love you Ed"

Eridan squirmed nervously at his words and curled around himself, shuddering even more

Sollux pulled a blanket up and held eridan closer.

" m' sorry" Eridan said, rolling below Sollux

"no need to be sorry" he nuzzled closer, trying to give eridan his warmth.

Eridan let his eyes dart away as he looked and scrolled through messages in his phone, most of them were from Cronus, asking him how he was. But he had one text from Aradia which scared him half to death so he just turned off his phone.  
and put his attention back to Sollux

Sollux had his eyes closed because the morning sun hurt them. But based on his breathing he was still awake.

Eridan slowly crept from Sollux's arms and stood and staggered around the room, feeling off- too cold, too cold, he thought, shuddering

Sollux opened his eyes and got up, feeling the walls till he found the heat control and then he turned it up.

"Sol?" Eridan asked. "I should go home" he mumbled

"what why?" he looked at him  
"what why?"

" m' feelin off m' rocker" he said, sniffing thickly " can't be a bother t' you"

"if anything I'm the burden, not you Ed" he moved closer to him

Eridan took two steps backward, sweat dripping from his forehead. '' no, no," Eridan said "I'll see you later?"

Sollux stopped, he thought he had done something wrong. His colorless eyes watering up. "o-ok" he recalled how eridan had yet to yell him he loved him, making him more upset. He hung his head and headed back into the kitchen, putting there dishes from last night in the sink.

Eridan ran out the apartment and locked himself at his place, walking around to keep himself warm. Then he took another walk to pay Aradia and Equius a visit.

Sollux ran upstairs, nearly falling multiple times. He frowned as he realized all his blades were gone. He desperately searched for them. Upon still finding none he shakily got up and grabbed his last razor, trying to get the blade out of it.

Just before he was about to do the first slash across his wrists, the doorbell rang

"FUCK OFF!" he shouted wanting nothing more then to feel the release the blade brought.

"Sol, it's me," Eridan said through the door. "I... brought you... a present..."

He sat there shaking, he finnaly got up and hid the blade more carefully, going down and cracking the door, making sure to pull his sleeve down first.

"can I come in?" Eridan sid, only half his face visible through the door. Looked like he had on some face powder

He hesitantly opened the door more

Eridan went in and placed a box of honey brownies on the table. He looked at Sollux. "I went and visited Aradia and Equius" he said calmly

"I just petted my bb" he looked where there was no dog, but then back at eridan. "is that all you came to tell me, cause I honestly don't care" he just wanted the other to leave.

Eridan looked down."I just wanted to see you, is all but nevermind" Eridan said and shoved his gloveless hands into his pockets. He walked off and closed the door carefully behind him.

Sollux frowned and went back up, tears pouring down his cheeks as he brought the blade down with more force then nessisary. After a few cuts he felt lightheaded yet continued, not sure how deep they were but also not caring. After a few more the world faded and he collapsed. His dog started barking as it ran around, desperately trying to get help. It ran to the windows and then to the doors barking it's head off

Eridan didnt go far, all he did was just walk around Sollux's apartment, breath hitching every now and then, puffs of frost escaping his blue lips. He kept on staring up at Sollux's windows-

He heard the dog barking its head off in a panic after about ten minutes of silense. He jumped up in solluxs window, spotting the other. It started barking even more, trying to get his attention.

Eridan followed it and looked through the window- He tried to look at Sollux-

Sollux was unconscious on the floor in a pool of blood.

Eridan broke the lock and walked inside and immediately called for help.  
hopefully, Sollux would wake up soon at the ward. Aradia was waiting for him.

They first had to bring him to the hospital, putting blood transfusions into him. He was cold and pale and all to still.

Aradia was at his side, holding his hands- she wouldn't let Eridan go even two feet close to Sollux- Eridan sat outside with Equius and Feferi, who conveniently worked as a nurse there-

Sollux wouldn't wake up with aradia, she wasn't the one who broke his heart, she wasn't the one who never said I love you back, abd she wasn't the cause of this. He wanted eridan even if he wouldn't receive love back.

Everytime Eridan tried to look through the door, Equius wouldn't hesitate to pull him back into his chair- He wanted to go in, but, dammit- He got fed up and broke free of Equius and walked right into the room, breaking Aradia's grip on Sollux's hands- Aradia pulled him back away and had Equius "deal" with him.  
"you're a fool," Feferi said later as she treated Eridan's swollen eye and broken nose.

Sollux would still lay there unconscious. He refused to wake up and see aradia, right now he hated her guts. He wanted HIS Ed HIS sweet honeybee HIS love if his life.

"Fef," Eridan started crying "I'm broke as hell, an' I can't pay Sollux's hospital bills, Aradia can though, but she says she'll pay only if I break up with Sollux," Feferi felt sorry for him and offered to lend him money, but Eridan absolutely refused to accept any from her

Sollux would most likely insist on paying his own bills. He started mumbling something despight being unconscious.

Feferi pulled Eridan up and wiped away his tears- they were best friends after all. Se pulled him into the room, marching straight up to where Aradia sat. She whispered a few words into Aradia's ears and the other girl soon got up and left. "there, I'll leave you alone with your boyfriend now." Feferi huffed, leaving Eridan with Sollux.

Sollux was still unconscious, happy his sweet honeybee was finnally at his side.

Eridan smiled happily and didnt care if anyone would get mad at him- He crawled into the hospital bed with Sollux and embraced him from behind, smiling happily to himself- dammit he was losing consciousness though- Equius sure could pack a punch.

Sollux smiled softly in his unconscious state. He was able to finnally relax, the last thing he mumbled was "my honeybee" before finnally stoping

Eridan's grip on him was tight as he started to drift off, sighing, his breathing a bit shallow. He wasnted to nuzzle Sollux, but his eye really hurt

Sollux made a small noise as his eyes opened. He nuzzled against eridan.

Eridan was still knocked outm his mouth open in efforts to breathe easier- hopefully, Sollux's eyesight wont let him see what had become of Eridan's face-

He thankfully couldn't see, otherwise he would kill equius till he was dead. He nuzzled closer to eridan, drifting off also

Eridan smacked his lips slowly, they were a little swollen, but he pressed them against Sollux's lips shyly. "I love you," Eridan whispered very very very quietly into Sollux's ear

Sollux smiled and kissed back. "about time" he whispered.

"m' sorry" Eridan coughed "again" his face was as red as a tomato

"I love you, your my sweet honeybee" he smiled softly

Eridan flushed a darker shade of read as he hid under the blankets "stopppp" he squirmed, almsost like a girl

"what is it honeybee"  
"what should I stop"

"nothin" Eridan said as Feferi came into the room. She prodded Eridan from under the blankets. "c'mon we need to put some ointment on those bruises," she said thoughtlessly  
"nothin' " Eridan said as he slowly stood  
"nothin" Eridan said as Feferi came into the room. She prodded Eridan from under the blankets. "c'mon we need to put some ointment on those bruises," she said thoughtlessly

"what!? What happened" sollux sat up, his entire body trembling

"Oh, he's fine don't pay attention to him," Feferi said calmly as she led Eridan away "I'll bee right back" Eridan promised.

"o-ok" he curled in on himself sone

once Eridan left, Aradia came back into the room, her face worried

Sollux looked up at her, feeling guilty

"well?" Aradia said, frowning

"I'm sorry ad"

"...what for." she said, stroking his hair

"f-for being s-such a burden" he said weakly

"It's fine, you're not a burden," she said sweetly. "why is Eridan here?"

"ad...I-I'm sorta dating him now" he looked at her, "he's my sweet honey bee"

Aradia raised a brow "I knew Eridan was a fag, but not you,-" sha said with disbelief. "you're just confused"

"but-" he looked up at her "I feel so happy and complete with him"

"no, you're with me," Aradia said, playing with his hair

"your with equius" he pointed out

"no don't believe what Eridan said, he's lying" she said, losing her sweet tone.

"I heard you" tears cane to his eyes

"when?" she said. "see, you're crying, you still love me."

"my eyes hurt, I'm not crying over love. And when you didn't answer your phone the other night I went to go see if you were ok but then instead found out you and equius have been bangin for awhile now

"no, you're lying now" Aradia said calmly, stroking his hair and then leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.

"if I'm lying then why the fuck Is he here, why is it you were at his place at two in the moring"

"we are good friends" Aradia said calmly, giving him another kiss on the cheek. "you're imagining things" she bent down and kissed him tenderly on the mouth.  
"Hey, Sol I'm ba- oops"

Sollux flailed, trying to get her off. Tears were in his eyes as he finnally got her off, "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

" .Sollux" Aradia said, almost forcefully as she pulled him back down. "you're acting like a baby!"

"I-I want my honeybee" he sobbed out

"I'm your honeybee." she said, fixing the blankets over him.

"n-no your not, my honeybee is beautiful and kind abd he loves me back and dosnt cheat on me, and you know what, I only love my honey bee"

"you love me, don't you?" Aradia asked.  
Feferi cracked the door open and took a little peek inside.

"ad your being a bitch right now, I like you were as a friend not a cheating asshole, I love my honeybee" he didn't notice feferi.

Feferi walked in carefully, her little heels making clacking sounds. "c'mon" she said, pulling Aradia away outside.  
"Equius is really angry" she whispered

Sollux covered his eyes and laid back, tears rolling down his cheeks. He just wanted his honey bee back.

it took a while before Eridan dared enough to come back in the room. He did eventually though, he was still a bit afraid of Equus hurting him any more, he really didn't have any money to spend on medicine for himself-

Sollux had cryed himself to sleep, thinking eridan had left him, that he was so much of a burden that his honeybee no longer wanted him.

Eridan slowly crept and sat down on Aradia's seat, staring at Sollux while he slept.

He had tearstreaks runing down his face. They would of dryad up but more tears would slide out. His breathing was uneven and his heartbeat mached it.

Eridan reached out to wipe at them slowly, gently, not wanting to wake him up.

They were quickly replaced, still thinking eridan didn't love him, that he was just wasting eridans time and energy at this point.

Eridan stood up and staggered closer, his thin, nimble fingers worked their way and wiped off Sollux's tears gently

He Made a small wimper noise as eridan pulled away.

Eridan keeled closer and kissed his forehead gently, holding his arms up, he kissed Sollux's bruised wrists

Sollux continued to sleep, convinced eridan hated him.

Eridan bent down and stole a kiss on Sollux's mouth , "love you a whole lot" he said in a crackig voice before he started to limp away

Sollux opened his eyes not long after eridan left. Seeing him still not there made him more upset. It was times like these he wished that damn dog would just be quiet and let him die. He squinted and looked around again, pulling his knees to his chest he started sobbing.

Feferi came in after a while to check on him "hey!" she said in a bubbly voice, then she turned glum when she saw he was crying"... what's the matter?" she asked quietly.

"g-god f-ff, w-what did I do" he cryed more. "w-why d-dose he hate me" he continued to cry. "I-I thought-I thought he loved me" he cryed harder.

"you mean Eridan?... he... he doesn't hate you! he loves you!" she said, surprised. "He just wouldn't stay in the hospital even though .. he needs patching up, he says he needed to pay your hospital bills, and that he would be right back.." she mumbled fussing around Sollux.

"e-every time I told him I-I love him h-he would n-never tell me it back...e-every time id t-try to get c-closer he'd always push me away...a-abd everytime I-I kissed he he n-never kissed back" he let out another choked sob.

Feferi looked at Sollux a bit softly. "he loves you," she repeated.

He nodded as he curled up more

"now, call him and tell him to go back here, " Feferi said. "He wouldn't listen to me, even when I said you have insurance" she mumbled.

He pulled out his phone, slowly typing in the digits as he racked his mind for his number.

Feferi waited for him. "its going on his receiver-" she mumbled.

"h-hey honeybee, could you please come back here..." he pause to give him time to answer it. "please, I-I don't want to be alone" he continued

Eridan had froze from where he was. "hello," he said to himself, not answering the voicemail. "I don't want you to be lonely" he said, hlding the phone away from him as Sollux spoke.

When eridan didn't answer he started to cry again, forgetting to hang up.

Eridan's good eye glistened when he heard the sobbing, and Feferi's gentle comforting voice. He picked up, "hello, Sol?"

Sollux had dropped his phone, he thought he didn't want to talk to him. Both his hands were over his eyes as he cryed.

"Eridan," Feferi answered. "where are you?"  
"where's Sol? I'm on m' way to dad's I'll bee back in an hour," he said quietly

Sollux looked up at her direction. "l-lemme t-talk to him...or d-dose he not want to..."

"Eridan, thats a bad idea" Feferi warned as she gave Sollux the phone. "Sol? YOu okay buddy?"

"h-honey bee, c-could you p-please come b-back...p-please" he pleaded

"wha- right now?" Eridan flushed

"p-please" he sniffled "please come back my sweet honey bee"

"okay," Eridan said  
"wait for me"

"o-ok...I love you"

"alright" Eridan waited for him to hang up. He looked at his surroundings  
it was going to take a while. traffic.

"e-Ed" he clutched the phone tightly. "do you love me back" he was still Hurt how he had yet to tell him I love you back.

"it's not the right time to say over the phone," Eridan said as he got off the bus he was currently on. His breath hitched as he trudged toward a different bus that would take him back "but yeah, I love you-" Eridan said

Sollux smiled softly, he was about to cry again when he didn't say yes at first. "I love u to"

Eridan said "I gotta go" as he tried to walk to the back of the bus, coughing a little and embracing his scarf tightly around him.

"o-ok" he smiled softly "bye honey bee" with that he hung up and held the phone to his chest

It took far longer than expected before Eridan managed to come back, his thin, gangly figure caught up with the snow. "I got somethin' " he said to Feferi, handing her a box of tarts. "used.. the last.. of m' pocket money for you an' Sol" he shrugged. "can I come in his room?"

Sollux jumped up when he heard eridan. He ran out to him and hugged him tightly.

Eridan fell backward and hugged him tightly "I was here two hours ago," he sair, nuzzling Sollux with his really cold cheeks

Sollux covered his face in tiny warm feathery kisses, ending it in one big one on the lips

Eridanw as caught by surprise as his breath hitched for just a second, he went really limp against Sollux

Sollux stopped and looked at him in sheer panic

Eridan looked at him and held on, his knees a bit weak.

"w-what's wrong"

"nothin'... I get surprised easily," Eridan licked his swollen lip, flushing red, he staggered toward a seat

"oh ok" he helped him

Eridan smiled sheepishly at him, shaking nervously. "I'm sorry" he said, trembling violently. "maybe you should get back to bed, Eridan redirected them toward the room. Eridan sat next to Sollux's bed

Sollux wrapped his blanket around eridan. He was worried with how much he was shaking.

Eridan held Sollux's hands and squeezed them before he fell asleep on the chair, huddled happily inside the blanket. He never let go of the other's hands.

Sollux would pull eridan into his bed and cuddle up with him to warm him up

Eridan was a bit lightheaded and turned toward Sollux and smbraced him tightly

Sollux snuggled closer

Eridan was asleep for a while, his nose a bit red, his mouth open

Sollux fell asleep with him, snoring softly

After a while, Erida woke up in a daze. He watched Sollux

Sollux continued sleeping, soft snores escaping him

Eridan again coulnt help himself, he leaned up and gave him anther soft kiss on the lips

Sollux subconsciously kissed back

Eridan flushed and got nervous again and pulled back

Sollux made a small wimper

Eridan pushed his hair back and kissed his forehead

Sollux relaxed, mumbling to himself

Eridan sat up and let his legs dangle from the bed

Sollux awoke, siting up and hugging him softly.

Eridan leaned back against him and turned to embrace him tightly, nuzzling his chest closely

He held him closely, nuzzling back

Eridan felt bad, so he leaned up and kissed Sollux on both cheeks, whispering "I really do love you,"

"really?" he smiled softly and lovingly, "I-i love you to" his eyes glistened with happy tears.

"Is it official now?" Eridan asked, a bit hoarsely, flushing brightly "us?"

"yeah" he smiled softly.

Eridan fell a little silent and shrank back, Feferi came in and checked on them. She looked worriedly at Eridan

Sollux nuzzled against eridan, "hey ff" he said, smiling.

"hey Sollux can I borrow Eridan again?" she said, pulling him up. "already?" Eridan mumbled, going with her, rubbing his black eyes.

Sollux nodded, "just return him soon"

"I will" she said

He smiled softly, "good"

Feferi put on a smile for him

Sollux buzzed to himself happily

Feferi had walked Eridan out the room, he was walking a bit too slowly  
Sollux was worried sick but kept telling himself everything was going to be alright.

Eridan looked back a bit and grinned sheepishly at him

He was unaware, his sight was getting worse and all he could see was the lights, everything else was one great big glob of black.

Feferi was talking in hushed tones to Eridan outside the room, and Eridan's eyes had gotten bigger by the minute. No, this wasn't fair, He thought.

Sollux still had no clue, he sat there waiting. He would try and squint but it would do nothing at this point.

Eridan almost wanted to cry but he held his tears back and smiled for Sollux that day. and the next. and the next. No way in hell was he going to tell his boyfriend he was dying

Sollux started to suspect something. His sight was faded but he still could tell when something was up.

Eridan would always baby him, everyday, making him meals, and running to work, and he made damn sure to remind Sollux that he loved him, every. Single. Day.

Sollux would never tell him how he was apically 100% blind. He would just try to hide the fact. He would always tell eridan that he loved him so much he would never be able to love another.

Eridan would always do his best to help Sollux, though his footstepps were getting a bit heavier everyday, and he seemed too weak now to even help, but he would always bat it away and make delicious dinner for Sollux every night, with a kiss on both cheeks, though he was actually losing his appetite.  
"hey Sol?" Eridan began one day,

Sollux was constantly worried sick over eridan. He would try his best to satisfy him and to help him out.  
"yes honey bee?" he smiled softly and attempted to face the correct way.

"remember when I said I found your dog?.." Eridan figured now it was time to say it. He huddled on Sollux's lap, making himself as light as possible. "yeah, well, truth is, I stole your dog that day," Eridan's face was completely red all over.

Sollux let out a giggle, "I knew" he kissed him gently. "I just didn't care, as long as you gave her back, pluss that honey cake really helped me to not yell at you, demanding my dog."

"how.. how did you know?" Eridan was a bit out of breath- "I was just.. I just wanted your attention back then, is all..."

"well I knew someone stole it, then I went to your house and heard the barking" he smiled softly. "is something bothering you my sweet honeybee?"

"hey," Eridan said softly, kissing his eyelids again. "nothin'. I just love you a lot, okay?" Eridan said clearing his throat. "what d'you want for dinner?"

"hmm something simple...honey pancakes ok with you" he giggled as each eye lid was kissed, he loved how eridan did that, it always made his eyes feel better. He was currently in line to get the surgery on them. "and I love you alot to" he smiled as he leaned up and kissed him softly.

Eridan embraced him, a long, quiet embrace almost like he didn't want to let go. His shoulders trembled a little, "I love you so much" he whispered.  
He stayed quiet for a long time, just embracing Sollux.

Sollux embraced back, smiling happy. "I love you to Ed" it seemed like it's been forever since he had called him that.

Eridan smield and held on just for a bit before pulling away, "sorry, got a little carried away there" he mumbled. He kissed Sollux on the forehead. "okay then. pancakes it is" he smiled brightly. "just sit there while I make you some food."  
"Fef I couldn't do it," Eridan was shispering through the phone. "I can't tell him. Can't we make this longer? Just one more year is all I need... "

*whispering  
Sollux sat there, waiting for him to return. He gently traced the scars on his wrist as he waited. He hadn't cut all month. Infect he hadn't cut since the day eridan told him he loved him. He still couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong tho.

Eridan came back with a ridiculously large amount of food, smiling as bright as he can, though a part of him knew Sollux probably couldn't see- Eridan sat on the table close to him. "say aah" Eridan said, almost playfully, getting a spooful of food

"ahh" he playfully said. He had gained quite some wieght over the month. Even if eridan was tired of honey he would always manage to make it. He was now 105 pounds, still slightly under weight but so much better then when he had to cook for himself.

"you're putti on weight Sol," Eridan smiled, holding his wrists. "gettin a lot better. I'm so glad." Eridan said, making Sollux finish all his food.

Sollux giggled, "good, I feel so much stronger now to" he leered forward and kissed him in between bites, they were only tiny butterfly kisses, but still kisses nome the less.

Eridan was getting used to his kisses- though he still enjoyed them immensely. He picked uo the dishes when they were done, Eridan picking at the crumbs. Eridan washed the dishes- He did all the houdecleaning and laundry- since Sollux wasn't really capable of doing it anymore- He went back to Sollux and embraced him on the sofa.

Sollux embraced back, "arn't you gonna eat?" he ask. He new eridan hadn't been eating much lately.

"m' fine" Eridan mumbled, giving a kiss on the lips,

He kissed back lovingly, "I love you" he mumbled into the kiss.

Eridan flopped on his arms almost lazily, then fell onto his lap, texting Feferi all the while. He had stopped taking his medicine and was now only taking the painkillers

Sollux nuzzled closer to him, just holding him closely.

Eridan put away the phone once Sollux had started to nuzzle him. He wanted to spend all the time he had left with Sollux. "Hmn?" he asked, flushing

"I love you so much" he smiled, "you will forever be my honey bee"

Eridan bit his lips and his eyes started to water, "I love you more!" he said "I loved you first!"

"I'll never love anyone but you" he nuzzled closer. "ever. No mater what"

"...thats... thank you.." Eridan smiled.

"Sol? can... can I tell you something? but you.. you have to promise not to freak out?" Eridan's hands were getting clammy.

"of course, what is it?" je grabbed his glass and took a drink from it. He held his smile.

"Sollux I- " Eridan took a deep breath- but that cute smiling face- oh God no, "nevermind," Eridan said, lying back down

"no tell me honey bee" he insisted, now curious as hell

"I-" Eridan started to hiccup nervously as he flopped into Sollux's arms  
"I- I'm sick" he whispered

"b-but your going to be alright, right?" his voice was starting to get mire paniced

"maybe.. I.. I don;t know yet" Eridan said, feeling his agitated heart beat faster. "got .. chest cavity.." he whispered.

Sollux got teary eyed as he held him closer. "b-but there g-gonna fix it, right?"

" Sol, they're tryin' Sol, Fef is doin' her best" Eridan sat up and held Sollux closely and gave him little kisses "we don't have to talk about this" Eridan said

Sollux held onto him tightly, sobbing uncontrollably onto hus shoulder.

"Sol," Eridan said "It'll bee fine" Erida tried to make him smile with the bee pun.  
He gently cradled Sollux between his thin arms

Sollux cuddled closer, still crying. He hadn't quite bought the bee pun in there.

"hey- hey- listen to me, listen" Eridan said, his heart racing up, he held Sollux's cheeks. "It's going to be fine, calm down , I'm still alive" Eridan said, holding him closer, giving him tiny little kisses, Eridan pushed him down gently and lied next to him.

He tryed to stop, letting out a choked sob. "I l-love you s-so much" he nuzzled close "a-and d-don't ever d-doubt it"

"I'll never doubt it." Eridan smiled at him. He leaned up and closed his lips over Sollux's  
"I love you too,"

Sollux sealed there lips together, trying not to cry.

Eridan wrapped his arms around his waist, doing as much as he can to comfort Sollux and leave as much memories as possible-

Sollux still had tears rolling down his cheeks as he tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss some

Eridan let Sollux do as he please, he went a little limp

"e-Ed" he wished he could see him at this point.

Eridan held his hands and ran them over his face- good thing Sollux couldn't really see how pale he was becoming.

"E-ed...honeybee" he kissed his lips gently.

"Sol?" Eridan cursed the fact he didn't have a nicname for Sollux. His chest was starting to hurt a little, more because of the fact that Sollux's face looked so heartbreaking

He held him closely, he had thought he would never respond. He smiled softly, forcing back more tears. "god Ed" he nuzzled closer to him "I-I love you so much"

"I love you too" Eridan repeated, wanting to be with Sollux far more longer

Sollux nuzzled closer to him, never wanting to let him go.  
Eridan closed his eyes and nestled closer-

Sollux covered is face in tiny butterfly kisses, constantlyvsaying how he loved him

Eridan let out a hoarse breath before falling asleep

Sollux nuzzled closer, afraid to fall asleep, afraid that something would happen, terrified he would die

Eridan began to snore after a while, nestled comfortably in Sollux's arms

7:46am  
Dave Solluxmitunapsiioniic Strider  
At the sounds of the snores sollux drifted off.

Eridan was an early riser.  
but the next day, he didnt feel like getting up

Sollux awoke and nuzzled closer to the ever so slightly chilled body under him, "honeybee?"

Eridan opened one eye and looked at Sollux sadly- only Sollux's voice could of have woken him up- "Sol,?" he mumbled, trying to ge up "d'you need an" Eridan had a fit of coughs before falling back limp

"e-Ed" he nuzzled closer "please stay down...i'm fine...don't worry about me"

Eridan nodded slowly, his eyes filling with tears. "call.. call Fef" he wheezed, clutching at his chest

He quickly called up fifer, panic gripping at his heart.

Erida closed his eyes again

He quickly talked in a panicked tone, tears streaking his cheeks

Feferi arrived a while later, dressed hurriedly, she rushed them both in the car and to the hospital

He held Eridan closely the entire time, mumbling how much he loved him. He would force a smile on his face for Eridans sake

Eridan was asleep, his breathing really still, he opened them every now and then to check on Sollux,  
Feferi easily pried him away from Sollux

Sollux covered his face as he cried harder

Feferi came back after a while and sat him down. She had explained a great deal of things to Sollux. "swollen arteries," , "should of have taken care of this earlier", "tuberculosis gone wrong" , "good thing you haven;t caught it" , "he will be needing life support", and a aload of other bullshit, but she only started breaking down when she said "he loves you a lot, Sollux, but he can't go on-"

Sollux started crying more, he had never cryed this much before. "c-c-can I th-thee him" he sobbed out unable to hid his lisp. He couldn't figure out how they couldn't find out sooner. How could they not save him when they were a hospital, they were supposed to save people.

"of course," Feferi said, tears in her eyes. She led him back.  
Eridan had his eyes open as he stared at the ceiling. His lips were pale. His skin was pale. "Sol-lux" he wheezed, coughing a little as he saw the other. "c'mere," he was mumbling, spreading his thin arms wide. Feferi closed the curtains over them, kissing Eridan on both cheeks, as if they had already said good-bye to each other.

He went over, feeling to see where he was. Once locate he hugged him gently. "I-itth all g-going to be f-fine h-honey bee" he forced a smile as he hugged the other closely. "y-your g-g-gonna be alright" he let out a choked sob as he tried to breath and tried to hold a smile.

"everything's goin' to be fine" Eridan kissed his nose. His voice was rasping, and the heart monitor was hidden but it was going down-  
Eridan' breath got a little ragged as he held on to Sollux."I love you Sol- an'... an'... dammit I wish I stole your dog earlier" He laughed. "could a' have spent so much more time with you." Eridan's eyes got really teary and glazed. "shit.. I can't.." he mumbled. "I... I love you Sol," he wheezed. "no, d-don't cry... I.. I have a surprise for you... you will bee so happy.." Eridan smiled, looking at Sollux and touching his cheeks. Seeing his confused expression on what he meant by "surprise", Eridan smiled again and said "You'll see," he smiled, trying to act cheerful-

Sollux kissed him with his trembling lips, "I love you Ed...youll always be my honeybee" another choked sob escaped him. "I love you" he sobbed out, planing many more tiny kisses on eridan even though he was crying he forced a smile, wanting eridans last memory of him to be of him smiling. "I love you" he repeated. It was so hard to act cheerful. So hard to stay strong for eridan. He wished he could see eridan smile one last time.

Eridan's lips cracked in a wide, happy smile, "thank you," he said, closing his large blue eyes contentedly. His eyelids trembled for a bit but his happy smile never, not once faletered, even as he said "I love you too." He let out one last, short breath before Feferi came in, a bit shocked- heart monitors flat. the defibrilators were useless, "can't bring him back, can't bring him back" She was saying-

Sollux collapsed in on himself, sobbing uncontrollably. His entire body trembling and shaking. He could no longer stay strong, no longer hold the smile. He curled up more, barely able to breath as he continued crying.

Feferi embraced him tightly. Her best friend was gone. Eridan was gone- they both sat down in a corner and cried together.

He curled up more, his sobs growing loader as he sobbed. He would never get to see eridan again, never here his conferring voice again, and never feal the releave those tiny kisses to his eyelids brought.

"Are you going to his funeral?" Feferi asked Sollux three days later. She and Eridan's brother, Cronus were hauling out his stuff. Cronus was absently looking at a notebook that Eridan kept, a notebook filled with nothing but handwritten recipes for foods with honey.

It was solluxs first time even coming out since his death. He just nodded silently. He had bags under his eyes from not sleeping and he was still trembling slightly. He had taken his death pretty hard, if he had known he was dying he would of done more. He would of insisted on him laying down more, he would of found a way to get work done. He still had no clue what the gift was, what his surprise was. Honestly at this point he didn't care. He just longed to have his honey bee back in his arms. He longed to feel those feathery kisses.

Cronus rested his hands on Sollux's shoulder and gave him the notebook. "here." he said. He looked so much like Eridan, sans the freckles and the pale skin, "we can help you." Cronus said, giving him a hug. "Eridan left you something really cool." Cronus said, his eyes getting shiny. Feferi smiled. "It's all paid for. I guess... you'll see" Feferi flushed, shrugging. "go visit the hospital after the funeral. And Sollux? Be careful okay. Take care of yourself. Eridan wouldn't want you to be hurt."

He silently nodded, more tears rolling down his cheeks. He still had yet to talk after his finnal words to eridan. He clutched the book tightly to his chest, letting out a shaky breath.  
He laid his head on cronus' shoulder, letting out a choked sob.

"It's all hard for us, Sollux," Feferi said, cleaning up the last of Eridan's things. They weren't really much since he had sold the most of them for money since his dad cut him off. "don't cry, please" Feferi said, fixing his hair. "smile.. Eridan would of have wanted you to."

Sollux forced a smile, trying not to cry. "th-thorry" he finnally spoke, his voice small and broken. He wiped his eyes, wincing at the pain from them. Later at the funeral he would force a smile, dealings how much he was crying. He would do it for eridan.

It two weeks later. Sollux had his eyes covered. "you ready?" Feferi asked, her fingers trembling on Sollux's bandages

Sollux nodded, wanting to be able to see again, especially those pretty blue eyes. They were the best present hd had ever gotten. "yeah" he breathed out.

Feferi licked her lips and took off the bandages gingerly. In front of the mirror. "Well?" she smiled. "How's your vision? Can you see? Is it clear?" she continued.

He smiled, tears coming to his eyes, "y-yeah"

"what's wrong?" Feferi asked. "His eyes are really pretty on you..."

"thanks" sollux tried not to cry. They brought back so many good memories from when he could partially see. He recalled trying to squint just to see those beautiful eyes. He blink away tears. "t-they are so much more beautiful than I thought"

Feferi smiled just a little. Cronus was waiting for them outside. He ended up crying like a baby when he saw those eyes on Sollux- "chief's eyes," he kept on saying, leading Feferi and Sollux out into the car. "gonna visit him one last time before I go back to my place" Cronus said, driving them toward the cemetery, crying all through the while- He would of have looked funny if he didnt sound so upset. He brought flowers and gave them to Sollux. "you go talk to him. I bet he misses you already."

Cronus and Feferi didn't need to guide Sollux to Eridan- he had those eyes already.

Sollux was also crying. He crouched by his grave. He would tell him how much he loved him, and how thankful he was for the eyes. He would gently kiss the tips of his own fingers and press them to the grave. He cryed harder but always managed to hold that smile. He placed the flowers down, closing his eyes softly, thanking him one last time and apologizing for already crying with them. He ran a hand threw his hair and let out a shaky pain filled sigh as he turned his back to the grave and walked away. Every year he would come back on there "anniversary" of when they started dating and on the day they had to part forever, the day death pulled eridan away. He would always remember him, his eyes a constant reminder of all the good times they had. Sometimes he would just lay there, imagining those feathery soft lips pressing to his eyelids, every time he would smile softly.


End file.
